


Dear William,

by Jinckxs



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinckxs/pseuds/Jinckxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>remake of Dear Gavin for bandom</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear William,

**Author's Note:**

> remake of Dear Gavin for bandom

                     

 

 

 

 

 

_Dear William,_

_I am writing this letter because I can't say this in person. But I maybe kinda sorta love you maybe. It's just every time you smile at me my stomach gets all fluttery and I need to get some of this shit off my chest. I haven't felt like this since high school. I fucking hated it in high school but now it's kind of pleasant in a way. Like just to know that i'm getting these feelings of delight just from you talking to me or texting me. It's comforting. William, I don't know where i was trying to get by writing you this letter but any kind of response would make me extremely happy whether a good response or bad. Just to know that you took the time to write me a letter would be enough to get me through my day. Even as I am writing this sappy ass letter to you I feel, right. Respond or not ,William, I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Gabe_


End file.
